


Morning Surprise

by Shivera_Stone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivera_Stone/pseuds/Shivera_Stone
Summary: Caitlin wakes up from a night of drinking with Iris and tries to remember everything that happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any spelling/grammar errors feel free to let me know.

Caitlin woke up with a killer headache. A small amount of light from her window had woken her up. She shielded her sensitive eyes from the light as she sat up. The bed sheet that had been covering her rolled down, exposing her naked chest. 

She was quick to grab the sheet and cover herself up. Looking around the room, she saw that her clothes from the previous night were scattered around. Even when she was at her most tired, she always changed into her nightwear. 

'What happened last night?' She thought worriedly as she got out of bed to get something on, her sheet was wrapped around her tightly. As she dug through her dresser drawer, looking through her clothes, she tried to remember what had happened. She had gone to a bar with Iris to celebrate a successful news story. At the time Barry and Cisco were working on improvements to the suit so the two of them decided to have a girls night. 

She grabbed her pajamas and put them on. Thankfully it was her day off so she could nurse her headache. 

Her attention went to the opened door when she heard a tapping. When she looked she saw Iris standing there, leaning on the door frame with a mug in her hand. She was wearing on of Caitlin's t-shirts. 

“Good morning sweety,” Iris said before taking a sip, looking at Caitlin playfully. “Sleep well?”

Caitlin stared at Iris, quickly trying to piece together what happened last night. She remembered getting a little touchy after a couple drinks and getting emotional. The entire time she was certain that she never left Iris' side. And the kiss...

Her face turned bright red as she recalled the kiss she had with Iris. It had happened after she ordered another round of shots for the two of them. She started drunkenly telling Iris how amazing and beautiful she was, and how much she just wanted to kiss her. 

Then Iris did kiss her, kissed her hard and longingly. 

Caitlin snapped back to reality, Iris raising an eyebrow at her. “I was a mess last night wasn't I?” Caitlin said, looking away from Iris. How could she embarrass herself around Iris? It was Iris. She had a crush on the reporter since the moment she saw her. Keeping her mouth shut about it had been a challenge since day one, but she did it because she didn't want to ruin any potential friendship between them. And now Iris probably thought that she was a complete wreck. 

Iris walked into the room and sat down on the bed, putting her cup on the nightstand. She smiled gently at Caitlin. “Don't worry you weren't that bad. I got you here safely, though once you got in here you stripped down and refused to wear anything.” She said with a chuckle. 

If Caitlin's cheeks could turn redder they would have. She sat next to Iris and gave a small, nervous smile. “Did anything happen between us? After the bar?” She asked.

“I tucked you into bed and then you were out like a light,” Iris reported. 

“Thank goodness.” Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. It did not last long, though, she looked at Iris with widened eyes. “Not that I wouldn't want to sleep with you. I just, not under that circumstance.”

Iris let out a laugh and put her hand on top of Caitlin's. “You told me last night, that as much as you wanted to sleep with me, you would first have to take on on at least three dates. So if we are counting yesterday, you just owe me two more.” She said. 

Caitlin looked at Iris bewildered for a moment, then grin. Luck was on her side. Was Iris actually interested in her? “You aren't kidding are you?” She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. “But no more bars, at least not for a bit okay? I want to come back from the date and actually remember what happened.”

“Deal.” Iris said, gripped Caitlin's hand tighter. She leaned toward Caitlin and kissed her on the lips. 

The feeling of Iris' lips on her own was all too familiar. Caitlin closed her eyes and felt Iris' hand on her back, pulling her closer. Her own hand went to Iris' cheek where she ran her thumb over her soft cheek. She didn't want the kiss to end, put Iris pulled back. “We should go get some coffee and call it our second date.” 

Caitlin eagerly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I have some other Snowest ideas that's I'll be working on in my freetime <3 I absolutely adore this pairing. My tumblr is supershiveria.tumblr.com if you ever want to send me a prompt.


End file.
